My Love Story only 3 Weeks but My Regret for 3 Years
by ELafi Mumble
Summary: [CHAP 1 IS UP!] Ketika sebuah bulan bersinar, maka harus ada matahari yang menyinarinya. Jika matahari itu tak menyinarinya, maka bulan tersebut tak kan bersinar. Seperti halnya Luhan, ia akan tersenyum gembira jika seseorang yang di sayanginya itu tersenyum untuknya. namun karena sebuah persoalan, ia menjadi seorang pemurung. [HunHan] Yaoi! Review?


**My Love Story only 3 Weeks but My Regret for 3 Years**

**[Chapter 1]**

**.**

**.**

**Author : ELafi Mumble**

**Cast : Luhan, Sehun, Baekhyun, Chen, Tao.**

**Genre : Romance, drama, school life, hurt, YAOI**

**Warning: YAOI, OOC, jalan cerita aneh, BL, BOY X BOY, typo pada pose(?).**

**Rate : T**

**Chaptered**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Note :**

**Cast milik Tuhan YME, keluarganya, SM Ent. This is my story, dari hasil pemikiran saya sendiri, jadi JANGAN COPAS atau PLAGIAT juga NO BASH apa lagi FLAME. Hargai karya orang lain! GA SUKA YAOI MOHON KELUAR SAJA DARI FF SAYA! Mohon reviewnya, karna kritik dan saran diperlukan. Sider? Go out now! Because I HATE SIDERS! Maaf jika terdapat typo, karna saya juga manusia yang punya kekurangan.**

**Well, ini adalah kisah manis saya dulu, sewaktu saya masih labil, jadi yang mau copas, nanti ketahuan^^ this is real my story, terjadi asli dalam hidup saya dari 3 tahun yang lalu hingga sekarang. So, ini sangat OOC karena saya menggunakan karakter labil saya dulu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Selamat Membaca ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

KRIIIIIINNGGGG. . . .

Suara bel sebuah sekolah ternama itu menggema di sepanjang jalan. Hari itu adalah hari yang paling damai dimana hari tersebut adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah. Beberapa murid senior dan seluruh murid junior pun mulai berjalan menuju lapangan sekolah, ya, hari ini adalah hari pertama kegiatan mos di adakan.

Seorang namja bersurai madu tengah berlarian menuju lapangan dengan membawa sebuah papan namanya. Tubuh mungil tersebut menabrak seseorang yang sedang berjalan lawan arah dengannya.

.

.

BRUKKK

.

.

Namja bersurai madu tersebut pun tak sengaja menjatuhkan papan namanya. Spontan, ia menunduk meminta maaf.

"Maaf."

Kemudian ia berjongkok mengambil papan namanya. Namun sebuah tangan terjulur yang juga akan mengambil papan namanya. Namja tersebut mendonggak mendapati seorang namja yang bersurai tembaga. Namja tersebut tersenyum, kemudian ia membalasnya. Spontan ia memunggut papan namanya dan berdiri.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap namja bersurai madu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Namamu Luhan?" Tanya namja bersurai tembaga.

"Ne, kau─" namja yang telah di ketahui namanya ─Luhan─ melirik sebuah papan nama yang menggantung di pundak namja tersebut. "Oh Sehun?"

"Ne, aku Sehun. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Sehun mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan mulus Luhan.

Luhan mengulurkan tangannya menerima jabatan tangan Sehun. Ia tersenyum.

Namun pertemuan mereka terpaksa terhenti karena sebuah suara yang menginterupsi mereka, "Mohon kepada seluruh siswa baru di harap berkumpul sesuai kelasnya masing-masing yang telah di tentukan kemarin."

Kemudian Luhan dan Sehun pun melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka.

Luhan menatap Sehun, "aahhh, sepertinya aku harus pergi. Aku duluan ya Sehun-ah." Kemudian ia berlari menuju kerumunan teman-teman barunya.

Sehun hanya tersenyum simpul dan berjalan menuju deretan siswa kelas barunya.

.

.

**My Love Story only 3 Weeks but My Regret for 3 Years**

.

.

Luhan tersenyum memandangi jendela di sampingnya. Yey, kali ini adalah hari ke dua masuk ke sekolah barunya.

.

.

KRRRIIIIINNNGG

.

.

Bel sekolahnya berbunyi menandakan waktunya istirahat. Luhan menengok pada salah satu sunbae yang menjadi mentor kelas mereka. Terlihat sang sunbae tersebut mempersilakan hoobaenya untuk istirahat. Semua anak kelas 1-7 pun berlarian keluar kelas, kecuali Luhan.

Beberapa menit kemudian kelas tersebut sangat kosong, maaf, masih tedapat seorang Luhan yang berdiam diri menatap Jendela. Ia bosan, kemudian ia berjalan menuju keluar kelas bermaksud untuk mengenal lebih lingkungan sekolahnya.

Ia berjalan menuju kelas 1-8 tetangga kelasnya. Karena ia ingin mengenal lebih banyak teman-teman barunya.

"Ya! Memanglah, Oh Sehun itu tampan sekali."

"Iya. Sepertinya ia terlihat kaya juga, lihat saja sepatunya. Itukan sepatu limited edition."

"Kyaaa! Dia sudah tampan, kaya pula."

Luhan yang tidak bermaksud menguping pun memasuki kelas tersebut, mengetuknya pelan.

"Masuk saja." Teriak seseorang di dalam kelas.

Luhan membuka pintu tersebut dan berjalan masuk. Ternyata di dalam kelas tersebut hanya terdapat dua orang saja. "Annyeong, namaku Luhan. Aku berasal dari kelas 1-7 kelas sebelah kalian." Sapa Luhan ramah.

"Oh, annyeong, namaku Baekhyun." Salam seorang namja bersurai hitam yang tengah duduk di atas meja.

Sedangkan namja satunya, berada di hadapannya yang duduk di kusi. "Hei. Namaku Chen. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Luhan berjalan mendekat, "Apa kalian membicarakan Oh Sehun?"

Keduanya menganggukkan kepalanya, "Memang, dia kan kelasnya disini." Kata baekhyun yang kemudian menunjuk sebuah sigle chair-tab yang terdapat sebuah tas berwarna abu-abu dan hitam. "Bahkan dia duduk di situ."

Chen berjalan mendekat kursi yang di klam menjadi tempat duduk Sehun. "Kau tahu? Dia sangat tampan!" Kata Chen sambil mengangkat tas Sehun.

Luhan menatap tas tersebut, "Aku tadi bahkan bertemu dengannya. Berkenalan pula. Kurasa dia biasa saja."

Baekhyun dan pun mendelik. "APA?! Kau bilang dia biasa saja? Dia tampan tahu!"

Chen berdecih, "Cheh, tunggu saja dia, kalau kau melihatnya dengan seksama, dia itu tampan."

Luhan memutar bola matanya, "Tidak."

"Iya."

"Tidak."

"IYA!"

"Tidak."

Chen mendengus, "Lihat saja nanti, paling kau juga akan terpesona."

"Tidak," Jawab Luhan singkat

Baekhyun turun dari meja, "Terserah kau saja."

.

.

KRIIIIIIINNNGGG

.

.

"HAH" Luhan mangap

Chen menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Luhan yang sedang melongo sambil mangap. "Ya! Lu, kau kenapa?"

Luhan menutup mulutnya yang tadinya mangap bak naga sariawan. "Ini istirahatnya cepat sekali."

Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan menuju jendela kelas menanggapi ucapan Luhan. "Memang, hanya 15 menit."

Luhan mengembuskan nafasnya. "Haiisss, sepertinya murid lain sudah mulai memasuki kelas. Aku duluan ya. Bye."

"PAAAAIII." Teriak duo sompret yaitu Baekhyun Chen.

.

.

.

.

**~ Wae nae mameul heundeuneun geonde  
Wae nae mameul heundeuneun geonde  
Wae nae mameul heundeuneun geonde  
Heundeuneun geonde heundeuneun geonde~**

Sebuah lirik lagu milik boyband terkenal bernama Bangtan Sonyeondan mengalun indah di handphone Luhan. Luhan yang langsung menyadari handphonenya berbunyi langsung mengambilnya dan mengangkat panggilan tersebut. "Yoboseyo?"

"Apa? Yah, appa tidak bisa menjemputku? Ya, aku akan menunggu."

.

KLIK

.

Luhan menutup teleponnya dengan appanya. Sekarang Luhan kesal, sekolah sudah mulai habis muridnya karena pulang, ia masih menunggu appanya yang ternyata tidak bisa menjemputnya. Terpaksa ia harus menunggu eommanya yang menjemputnya.

Luhan menatap sekitarnya, kini ia sedang berdiri didepan gerbang sekolah seperti seorang satpam. Luhan mendengus untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia menatap sebuah sepeda motor yang berhenti di sebrang jalan di depannya. Itukan. . .

_Oh Sehun_

Kenapa dia kemari? Bukankah sekolah sudah usai? Tunggu, kenapa ia memakai sepatu berwarna yellow light dan hanya memakai kaus lengan pendek berwarna orange dan bercelana selutut? Tanya Luhan dalam hati. Matanya terpaku pada sebuah lingkaran tiga dimensi yang sedang di dekap Sehun.

_Oh, anak basket ternyata._

Luhan memalingkan pandangannya menuju arah yang lain. Namun netra tajamnya melihat sebuah kilatan tatapan Sehun yang tadi menatapnya.

_Apa ia melihatku tadi?_ Pikir Luhan dalam hati. _Ahh, kau sangat pede Luhan_.

Luhan melirik Sehun yang berjalan melewatinya. _Tidak menyapa? What?! Bukankah tadi sudah berkenalan?!_ Protes Luhan dalam hati. Mungkin aku dulu yang akan menyapanya.

"Hai Se─" Ucapan Luhan terhenti. "Lho, dimana orangnya?" Luhan menatap sekitarnya. "Sialan. Ia berjalan cepat sekali eoh."

.

.

TIIN TIIIN

.

.

Luhan mendongak. Eommanya. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju sisi kanan mobil, membuka pintunya dan masuk.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?" Ya, pertanyaan yang taka sing yang biasanya di tanyakan orangtua untuk anaknya sepulang sekolah.

Luhan menoleh kearah eommanya "Begitulah. Melelahkan."

.

.

.

**My Love Story only 3 Weeks but My Regret for 3 Years**

.

.

.

"Hooaammm." Luhan menguap. Ia bosan mendengarkan perkenalan teman-teman baru di kelasnya. Ia sudah kenal semuanya. Bahkan sudah hafal.

.

TUK

.

Kepala Luhan terantuk meja di depannya. Saking ngantuknya Luhan, ia ketiduran hingga terantuk meja -_-

"Ya, kau kenapa sih?" Tanya seorang namja imut di samping Luhan.

"Aaaannnniiihhh." Jawab Luhan sambil menguap.

Namja di samping Luhan itu pun hanya mendengus.

.

.

KRRIIIIINGGGG

.

.

"WUHUUUUUUUYYYYYYYY!" Teriak Luhan dengan lantangnya.

Krik krik . . .

Semua orang di kelas menoleh pada Luhan. Luhan yang merasa di perhatikan pun hanya cengengesan.

"Ehehehe, mianhae."

"Baiklah. Kita akhiri pelajaran hari ini, Selamat Siang." Ujar seonsaengnim di depan, dan berlalu.

"Hey Luhan!" Teriak teman sebangku Luhan.

Luhan yang tadinya berjalan bersemangat keluar kelas pun berhenti dan berbalik "Ya? Apaa?"

Namja tersebut mulai berjalan tergopoh-gopoh mendekati Luhan. "Hey, namja yang bermata bulat yang duduk di bangku nomer dua itu dari tadi melihatmu terus."

"Lalu kenapa, Tao?"

Namja yang di panggil Tao pun merangkul pundak Luhan. "Dia mengerikan. Tatapannya seperti ingin memakanmu."

Luhan menoleh pada namja yang dimaksud Tao. "Dia hanya menatapku kok. Tak masalah. Kajja kita ke kantin."

Luhan dan Tao pun berjalan beriringan menuju ke kantin.

.

.

"Apa kau melihatnya?" Bisik Tao pada Luhan.

Luhan yang sedang mengunyah mekanannya pun menoleh pada Tao "Apa?"

Tao menunjuk seseorang berambut tembaga dengan dagunya. "Dia, namja tampan yang biasa di elu-elukan di sekolah ini selalu menatapmu."

Luhan menoleh pada namja tersebut. "Benarkah? Siapa sih?"

Tao mendengus. "Itu, aduh namanya, emmm, hah namanya Oh Sehun."

Luhan hanya tertawa menanggapinya. "Mungkin ia hanya melihatku karna ia mungkin kenal." Luhan sedikit menyindir atas pertemuannya dengan Sehun kemarin.

"Tapi cara dia memandangmu itu berbeda." Tao mencoba meyakinkan Luhan.

Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya. "Terserah." Kemudian ia menatap jam tangan hitam yang bertengger dengan indah di pergelangan tanggannya. "Kajja kita ganti baju. Sebentar lagi kan ada pemotretan untuk kartu kesiswaan kita. Ayo."

Luhan menarik tangan Tao untuk beranjak pergi dari kantin. Namun di sebuah lorong di samping kiri Luhan, seseorang menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.

.

.

"Nyam nyam nyam nyam." Luhan mengunyah permen karet yang ia beli tadi setelah pemotretan kartu kesiswaan.

Kelas 1-7 milik Luhan masih belum kedatangan gurunya, makanya ia sangat santai memakan permen karet yang ia beli.

"Uhh, sudah hambar." Luhan mengeluarkan permen karet yang habis ia kunyah ke dalam sebuah kertas pembungkus permen tadi, dan berjalan menuju luar kelas untuk membuang permennya.

"Uhh, panas juga di luar. Eh, sepi juga, ngga ada orang." Luhan tersenyum senyum memandangi koridor kelas yang berada di samping kanan kirinya.

.

.

CLEK

.

.

Seseorang keluar dari dalam kelas 1-8, Luhan menoleh. Matanya terbelalak menatap seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari kelas sebelah. Oh Sehun.

Sehun menatap Luhan yang melihatnya dengan tatapan 'ngeh'nya ia tersenyum.

DEG

Sehun meneruskan tujuannya untuk mencuci tangan di wastafel yang berada di depan kelasnya.

Luhan kemudian blushing ria karena ia di beri senyuman dari seorang Oh Sehun. Namja yang di elu-elukan di sekolah barunya. Ia membuang sampahnya dan berjalan kearah pintunya yang sayangnya ia harus berdiri menghadap Sehun karena pintu kelasnya searah dengan Sehun berdiri.

Luhan yang masih merona pun mengangkat kepalanya, kemudian ia mendapati seorang Sehun yang sedang mengerling padanya.

.

.

.

DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC/END?**

**.**

**.**

**A/N :**

**Annyeong! Kini EL bawa ff baru nih, masih seputar HunHan :D dan kenapa ini judulnya ngga efektif banget? karena saya pengen judul yang ngga mainstream, jadi saya buat judulnya panjang :D kekeke /dikeplak**

**FYI aja, ini sebenernya kisah saya dulu. Lebih tepatnya 3 tahun yang lalu.  
jadi kalau ini OOC ya mianhae banget. Ini menggunakan karakter labil saya dulu /emang sekarang enggak?/ dan saya di jadikan seorang 'Luhan'nya di ff ini. Kekekeke~  
Well, ff ini saya tulis berpedomankan(?) diary saya dulu. Wkwkwk.**

**Sekian deh curhatan saya. Capek bro -_- oh ya, kalau Crazy Party saya terusin setelah Lebaran karena chap selanjutnya mengandung adegan sedikit 'Mature' jadi saya lanjutin setelah lebaran karna saya ngga mau ngeracunin pikiran suci kalian di bulan suci ini :D well, mau lanjut? Review lebih dari 20 saya akan apdet kilat. Begitu 20 insyaallah langsung saya post. :D hehehehe.**

**Oh ya. MARHABAN YA RAMADHAN semuanya! Selamat berpuasa bagi yang menjalankannya! Semangat puasa ya :D**

**Annyeong**


End file.
